1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer with a security function by using a password, and a password processing method of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, many computers have a security function by a password check. Namely, a standard password, which is set by a user himself, is previously stored in, for example, a backup RAM. Thereafter, only when a password, which is inputted, coincides with the stored standard password, activation of the system is allowed.
However, computers with such a security function have the following problems. The backup RAM for storing passwords in many computers has strict limitations in a storage area of standard passwords, e.g., because consumed electric power is lowered. Thus, the length of a password to be set is limited.
Further, a password inputted by a user is stored in a backup RAM for storing passwords without processing the password as it is. Thus, illegal password analysis is relatively easily conducted.
If a user forgets the password set by the user, or if someone must use the computer urgently when the user is absent, there is no method for promptly overcoming such problems.
Particularly, in the case where a user forgets his password, it is necessary that a cabinet of the computer is opened and a battery which is mounted in the backup RAM is removed to delete the contents within the backup RAM. Thus, the user is required very troublesome work.